customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Picture Perfect (battybarney2014's version)
Picture Perfect is the first part of the episode from Season 11 of Barney & Friends in the U.K. Plot It's picture day at the caboose, Barney and his friends have to gather around the picture before the camera takes it. Cast * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Body: Adam Brown/Voice: Michaela Dietz) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Ryan (Reese Wilson) * Olivia (Brenna Demerson) * Tracy (Victoria Lennox) * Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) * Amy (Molly Wilson) * Megan (Lacy Cavalier) * Eva (Laikyn Garcia) * Nathan (Preston Falconer) * Tyler (Hunter Knoche) * Victor (Nathaniel Quijano) * Sofia (Halle Tomlinson) * Tori (Ariek Sanders) * Lily (Luxy Banner) * Noah (Keeton Green) * Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) * Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) * Myra (Lexi ten Napel) Song List # The Barney Theme Song # If You're Happy and You Know It # The Friendship Song # I Can Be Anything # Do Your Best # Say Cheese # A Friend Like You Trivia *The 2004-2007 Barney costume from "Pistachio" and other Season 11 episodes is used. *The 2007 BJ costume from "Pistachio" and other Season 11 episodes is used. *The 2007 Baby Bop costume from "Pistachio" and other Season 11 epiosdes is used. *Rachel wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Nature of Things". * David wears the same clothes in "Riff's Musical Zoo". * Laura wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Shrinking Blankey". * Ryan wears the same clothes in "What's Your Name?". * Olivia wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Get Happy!". * Tracy wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Riff's Musical Zoo". * Melanie wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Sleepless Sleepover". * Amy wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "What's Your Name?". * Megan wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Chase". * Eva wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Trail Boss Barney". * Nathan wears the same clothes in "The Chase". * Tyler wears the same clothes in "Beethoven's Hear!". * Victor wears the same clothes in "The New Kid". * Sofia wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Magic Caboose". * Tori wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Litterbot". * Lily wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Bop 'til You Drop". * Noah wears the same clothes in "The New Kid". * Mei wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "What's Your Name?". * Marcos wears the same clothes in "The Blame Game". * Myra wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "What's Your Name?". Quotes Quote 1 Quote 2 Quote 3 Quote 4 Quote 5 * Barney: Okay. Everybody smile! * BJ: Hold it! * Riff: We forgot to say something! * Baby Bop: We'll have to say "CHEESE!" * Barney: That's alright, Baby Bop. Everybody needs to smile. * Melanie: That's right, Barney! * Barney: How about that? * Quote 6 * Barney: Hold on, everybody! Squeeze in close! I'll take a picture my camera before it takes it! * Baby Bop, BJ, Riff and the Kids: Okay, Barney! * Barney: Okay. Here I go. Are you ready? 1-2-3 and say cheese! * Baby Bop, BJ, Riff and the Kids: CHEESE! * (camera clicks and the picture of Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Rachel, Laura, David, Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra comes out) * Barney: Great! * Ryan: Wow! What cool picture! * Olivia: Thanks, Barney! * All: You're welcome. * Barney: And I can share this picture to everyone, and so were you! Category:Season 11 Episodes Aired in the United Kingdom Category:Season 11 Category:Season 11 (U.K.)